Is There Really A Silver Lining For Every Cloud?
by xXx.La.tua.cantante.xXx
Summary: Bella has been abused by her father Charlie ever since her mother died when she was eight. She has almost given up hope, Can Edward and the Cullens help her escape before it is too late?... EXB. RATED T-M for abusive scenes.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer _- I do not own twilight.**

**_Summary_ - Bella has been abused by her father Charlie ever since her mother died when she was eight. She has almost given up hope, Can Edward and the Cullens help her escape before it is too late?...**

**_Authors note -_ I hope you enjoy reading my story and if you have any questions please feel free to ask me. Also please, please review!!**

_Prologue_

I stared into the grimy mirror in the corner of my dark room; what looked back was a ghost of the girl I used to be. I sighed quietly, I could see that a purple bruise had already stared forming around my left eye and knew from my experience that this one would be hard to cover up.

I did the best I could with my diminishing supply of make up to cover up the purple bruise. I then took my hair out of the pony tail it was in so it hung down limp, hiding what was left of the mark and the various others scattered across my face and neck.

After getting dressed quickly I quietly edged my way down the stairs, trying not to trip and wake up Charlie, I did not want to deal with that this morning.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING, YOU LITTLE SLUT"

I spun around, wincing as I twisted my stomach and saw Charlie glaring at me. I quickly noted the beer bottles which were littering the floor and I felt my heartbeat quicken, this was not going to be good.

"I…umm…I have to go to school, its Monday" I tried to act confident but my voice shook under his glare.

"_You_ need to tidy up this dump" He roared, his words slurring into each other. Even though he was swaying and obviously drunk it didn't stop me from feeling any less worried. When he was like this there was no reasoning with him, the last time he was this bad he...

My train of thought was interrupted when he started to lumber heavily towards me. I fought the natural urge to run because I knew if I did it would make everything so much worse. I doubted if I would even make it to the front door without tripping.

"D-Dad please, I-I will tidy it u-u-up I swear, but p-please, please don't…" That was all I managed to make out before I felt a large fist swing into my rib winding me.

Though this had happened many times before I couldn't help but double over from the pain; I slid to the floor trying not to make a noise, not even a whimper, knowing it would only aggravate him more.

Though I tried I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from my lips. I knew that Charlie wouldn't leave it there, I saw him getting angrier and I tried to crawl away and before I had got anywhere he kicked me hard in the ribs. He kicked me over and over again in the same place and this time I couldn't hold back the screams. I swore I heard something snap and I screamed again even louder but even then he kept going, tears were now trickling down my face. The only family I had hurt me, and nobody I knew would care, this was my last thought before I slipped into darkness.

**_Please review!!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer -_ I do not own Twilight!**

**_Authors note _- I want to thank everyone who reviewed my prologue, and I would like to ask everyone to review on this chapter as well so I can see if people like the story so far...**

Chapter 1

EPOV

I had always hated starting a new high school. They were almost exactly the same; full of teenagers thinking they are so different and that nobody else shares their problems, it amazes me how oblivious most teenagers are. They don't realise just how similar all of their thoughts are.

I pulled quickly into the parking lot whilst glancing around at the school. Forks was like every other small town; nothing stood out. Luckily I had ended up driving my Volvo to school, imagining the other student's faces if Alice or Emmet brought their cars were quite amusing. There cars were far too conspicuous!

Though I tried to block most of it out I could hear the thoughts of all of my siblings and of all the students milling outside and heading towards the main block.

Most of the students were contemplating us; the new students, and wondering what we would be like. It had been exactly the same at all of the previous schools we had been to. I tried to ignore these and the usual thoughts coming from my siblings.

I was glad I had gotten used to drowning out the usual "God Emmet looks sexy today…" from Rosalie.

As we got out of my car the main thoughts running through most of the students heads around us was - "wow the new kids are so hot!" and "I wonder if he'll go out with me?" - This was going to be a very long day…

I headed towards the small reception area with the rest of my family. We collected our timetables from the secretary and went and sat down on one of the benches waiting for the first lessons of the day to start.

"God what is it with all of these students, they all look exactly the same. I mean there must be some good fashion shops somewhere around here." Alice complained. I just rolled my eyes too used to my hyper sister to even bother replying.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about it being sunny here. But I don't think we can expect anything exciting to happen."

BPOV

I knew I was very late but I couldn't limp any faster. It felt like I had been chopped in two and then crudely sewn back up by a toddler. I was pretty sure at least a couple of my ribs were broken so that's probably why I was finding it difficult to breathe, though I didn't know what I could do about that. I defiantly couldn't go to the hospital; I remembered what happened last time I made that mistake.

_Flashback _

"_Why did you do that? Huh?" Charlie screamed in my face._

_I was only eleven at the time, but he didn't care. He just kept yelling as the tears trickled down my face, it had been like that ever since my mother passed away._

_That morning he had hit me hard in the head and then shoved me down the stairs. I had just lain at the bottom of the stairs crying in pain whilst he stepped casually over me and left for work, without even a backwards glance._

_Once he had left I had dragged myself over to the phone and dialled 911. At the hospital they had asked me what happened and of course I lied saying that because I was clumsy I had tripped down the stairs, and my dad wasn't there because he had to go to work early and didn't know anything about it. _

_Even though I had said nothing to put Charlie in any trouble he was furious._

_Of course when he came to pick me up he had acted like the perfect worried father, fussing over me and telling me I did the right thing by calling an ambulance and that he was so sorry he had not been there to help. _

_Obviously that all changed when we got home..._

_End flashback-_

That was the worst beating he had ever given me, before it had just been a couple of hits or slaps a day, but that evening he didn't stop or hold back even a bit.

Over the years they had got steadily worse. My father excuse was that because I was older I could take it, and I was lucky because he wasn't hitting me as hard as he could. I could never count myself as luck though.

I made my way slowly over to the biology labs; luckily everyone was in lessons so I did not have to try to hide my limp that much.

I took in a couple of deep breaths before entering the biology labs and immediately realised it was a big mistake as pain jolted through my body. I froze, tears leaking from my eyes as I tried to regain control over my body.

I quickly wiped the tears away on the end of my sleeve and went into Biology, putting on my usual poker face to hide the pain from everyone.

Surprisingly Mr Banner did not question or shout at my garbled apology which had something to do with "I couldn't find my school bag". He seemed very preoccupied and just gave me a warning look and motioned for me to sit down. Trying to ignore the glares from my peers I made my way to my usual seat at the back of the class. That was when I noticed something was different...

**Hehe Cliffhanger... **

**Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review !!**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_ - I do not own twilight!**

Chapter 2

BPOV

Sitting at the back of the classroom where I usually sat alone – nobody wanting to sit with me. I was the weirdo. In the seat next to mine was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He looked like a Greek god.

Suddenly Realising I had stopped half way to my seat; I blushed and mentally shook myself, before continuing to walk to my usual place. This boy must be part of the new family who have just moved here, the Cullens I think they were called.

I sat down quickly in my usual place trying to ignore the glares from the other students in my class, and put my books quietly on the table. I made

sure that I did not put too much pressure on my wrist as I got out my stuff as it was still very sore from what had happened a couple of days ago.

I couldn't help but glance over at this new boy as I opened my exercise book to the right page. As soon as I did I realised he was staring at me and I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks.

He was very pale and had bronze hair and topaz eyes, but in the time I was looking at him I could have sworn his eyes got darker. I quickly turned away not wanting to cause any trouble, but as I did I saw him clench his fists under the table, why was he so angry?

EPOV 

About 10 minutes into the monotonous droning from the so called biology teacher trying to explain to a bunch of teenagers about genetic diseases there was a soft tap on the door. I glanced over at the door and saw one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had beautiful brown hair and chocolate brown eyes; everything about her was perfect apart from the fact that she looked far from happy.

I couldn't help but stare at her as she muttered an apology or should I say lie to the teacher and then nervously made her way between the desks to the empty space next to me.

The look on her face confused me, it was a mixture of being scared, frightened and worried, but what confused me the most was the defeated look in her eyes.

I couldn't understand why, but this look in her eyes made me want to reach out and comfort her. If my heart still worked I was sure it would have ached. After pausing and looking at me confused for a second she continued down the aisle to the only empty seat next to mine.

Once she had sat down most of the students glaring at her turned back to the front and tried or pretended to concentrate on the lesson again. But _my_ mind was no where near the lesson, as the others continued writing I was trying to see what this girl sitting next to me was thinking.

My attempts to understand her more failed dismally, her mind unlike everyone else's was blank and however hard I tried I couldn't hear anything. That was not possible though nobody could think of nothing so why was she the only exception to my power.

Another thing which made me even more worried was how I craved her blood so strongly, she glanced over at me and almost immediately her cheeks flushed red making me find it so much harder to resist the urge to pounce on her. She turned away looking worried and I realised how frightening I probably looked, and forced myself to calm down.

"Cullen, Cullen… the answer"

"Cystic Fibrosis" I muttered quickly. _I must have been wrong I could have sworn he wasn't listening. _I forced myself to concentrate more on the lesson, though I was still very interested in this girl sitting next to me. From other people's thoughts I found out that her name was Bella, but I couldn't find out much more in the fifteen minutes left of the lesson.

Just before the end of the lesson Mr. Banner came round handing out essays.

"Well done Isabella, steady work as usual" as he said this he patted her on the shoulder as he moved on to the next person.

I glanced over to her and saw a tear trickling down her cheek, and I also noticed that she was biting her lip. I wondered why she was crying, was she in pain? Again I wished I could read her mind so I could find out what was really wrong.

"Are you ok?" I asked gently just after the bell rang so only she could hear.

"I'm fine" her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. She quickly started packing up all of her books but winced as she picked something up.

"Ok, well…" I said still not convinced "…my name is Edward, Edward Cullen and if you ever need anything just ask me…"

She gave the smallest of nods interrupting me and then hurried from the classroom I could have sworn she was limping. I needed to talk to my family, something was not right.

**I want to thank those people who reviewed my story so far, and remind people to review again. I will give a sneak peak to everyone who reviews!**

**Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_ - I do not own twilight!**

**_Authors Note_ - Again i want to thank everyone who reviewed my story and to encourage people to review. I will give a sneak peak to everyone who reviews !!**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I hurried from the room, away from the questions and the accusations.

I couldn't tell the boy, Edward what was really wrong, even though for some reason I couldn't figure out I really wanted to. If my father ever found out that anyone knew I would be dead, literally, and I wouldn't even want to think about what would happen to the person I had trusted enough to tell my secret.

I limped quickly to my locker to get my books for my next lesson. I tried to avoid bumping into people and to keep my eyes down but as it was morning break that was not an easy feat.

When I got to my locker I realised I didn't have my key out so I hastily dug around in my bag to find it.

I just had hold of it when someone shoved me hard from behind. A jolt of pain shot through my spine, which made me drop my key and fall face first against the lockers. I grabbed hold of the door and steadied myself before carefully turning around and seeing that the halls were now empty apart from the two girls standing in front of me.

Lauren and Jessica. They were considered part of the popular crowd and had always caused me trouble. They had never even talked to me if it wasn't to say something mean and hurtful.

They stood there glaring at me, and even though they were only just taller than me I was scared and I felt my heartbeat speed up.

"What were you doing talking to Edward Cullen" Jessica shot at me.

"I-I…umm nothing…" I stuttered, I couldn't get any further before I got cut off.

"You Slut" Lauren hissed "you just stay away from him if you know what's good for you" Though it was not the best of times I suddenly got the phrase 'if looks could kill' stuck in my head.

After that threat she slapped me hard across the face before they both stalked off down the corridor to there next lessons.

I could feel myself falling towards the floor and my cheek stung. I grabbed onto my locker for support, all the pain given to me by my father caught up to me and I slid to the floor. I clutched my bruised stomach feeling like I would faint any second and fall apart any second.

I sat there, broken, trying to control my breathing and to calm myself but my ribs seemed to cut into my lungs every time I took in a breath. I could feel the tears filling up my eyes and blurring my vision.

"Bella…Bella, Bella" I heard a beautiful voice calling my name. It sounded familiar, and it was worried.

EPOV 

I saw a crumpled figure in the hallway as I was heading towards my car with Jasper and Emmet following closely behind. The girl looked strangely familiar and then the blood scent hit me and I realised who it was; Bella.

What was wrong? What had happened?

I ran up to Bella, I wondered why I was so worried, but it was just seeing her broken and sobbing like that…

"Bella…Bella, Bella" I called frantically to her.

"Jasper a little help, could you please try to calm her" I whispered softly over my shoulder to my brother, and immediately felt the calming waves flow over me and into to her.

Her sobs seemed to lessen slightly but she still looked like she was in so much pain, and her expression was sad and dejected.

"Bella can you hear me… please Bella if you can hear me say something" I tried to reach out to touch her and calm her but she flinched away from me, and I quickly withdrew my hand.

"I'm fine" the defensive tone was back in her voice as she looked up, and I could tell that she wouldn't tell me anything though I knew something was not right. She would not look straight at me.

"I…I need to go to class" she was trying to pull her self up using the locker, I wanted to help her but from the way she shied away before I didn't want to risk it.

"Jasper, Emmet you can go now I will meet you at the car" I said so only they and other vampires would be able to hear me.

_Ok brother, make sure she is ok. I have never felt that much pain coming from one person, she is so sad, almost like she has given up hope._

I glanced over at Jasper and realised the impact her emotions were having on Jasper from the pained expression on his face.

_She looks so depressed, what could have _done_ that to someone? - _It was weird hearing a serious thought from Emmet.

I watched them walk away towards the car before speaking to Bella again.

"Bella, at least let me walk you to your next class, make sure you are ok" I wanted to help her, but at the moment I did not know how to, how could I help her if she didn't want me to.

She looked like she didn't like this idea but nodded anyway. The whole way to the classroom she avoided my gaze but the expression on her face scared me; she looked so worried. But what scared me more was the way she was obviously trying to hide this.

When I said goodbye she nodded and muttered something so quietly that if I had not been a vampire I would not have heard it, before quickly entering the class room.

I made my way back to my car thoughts about Bella plaguing my mind. I saw the rest of my family waiting for me and realised I had to talk to them and my parents all together. Time to call a family meeting…

**Thank you for reading and please review. **

**(remember, I will give a sneak peak to reviewers)**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_** **- I do not own Twilight !!**

**_Authors Note_ - Thanks to all reviewers and please continue to review. Sorry about the short Chapter, I promise the next one will be longer !**

Chapter 4

BPOV

I heard the final bell ring and after packing away my stuff and grabbing my bag made my way quickly to my car not wanting to run into Jessica or Lauren again.

I also didn't want to meet Edward again too quickly but he had gone home early, so for now I did not need to worry about coming up with an excuse to why I was sitting randomly in the middle of the corridor crying.

I can't believe I had let Edward had seen me like that. The only person who has ever seen me completely broken was my father who loved to see me cry.

I drove home as fast as possible not wanting to give Charlie and excuse to hurt me, as I arrived I saw that Charlie's cruiser was not in the drive. I breathed a sigh of relief and I could feel the knot in my heart loosen slightly.

I knew though that he would be back in a couple of hours, and before he arrived I had to cook dinner or else there would be hell to pay.

I quickly prepared supper and layed out the table just as Charlie pulled up in the driveway.

"What am I eating today" he asked angrily, glaring at me as he hung up his gun belt on the peg by the door. I held my breath as he walked over to me and sat down heavily looking suspiciously at the food in front of him.

"Spaghetti alla Carbonara, with green salad" I answered quietly, trying not to provoke him to do something irrational.

He grunted and started eating, I just stood there, ready to do anything he asked me to. I was not allowed to eat whist he was eating; I got the leftovers if I was lucky. Otherwise I only ate when he let me, which was not often.

When he had finished eating he pushed the plate away, making it loudly clatter against the table before he turned to face me.

"Clean this up and then come into the front room I need to talk to you" he seemed reasonably calm but there was a menacing underlying tone to his voice.

I obeyed quickly my mind racing – what did he want to talk to me about? I couldn't think of anything I had done wrong, but I must have done something…

"BELLA, HERE, NOW…"

"Yes dad what is…" I stopped when I felt a heavy blow hit me in the stomach and the air whooshed out of my lungs.

"You bitch what is this about you being late for school?" he screamed in my face.

I didn't get a chance to answer though, and he didn't care about what I would have said, he wouldn't want to listen to me telling him the truth. How could I tell him that I was late for school because he had knocked me unconscious, and when I came around school had already started.

He hit me again and again in the stomach and my already bruised ribs seemed to crack again. I fell on to the floor and he grabbed me by the hair and roughly pulled me up to his face level before slapping me one last time.

"Get out of my sight…NOW"

I picked myself up and hurried the fastest I could up the stairs clutching my sides.

I ran into my room and locked the door behind me though I knew it would do no good if Charlie decided to come in. I collapsed on my bed and just lay there, and for the second time that day the darkness closed around me.

**Thank you for all of the people who have reviewed my story. (nearly reached 50 reviews). Please keep on reviewing and I will updat as soon as possible. Unfortuanatly I am going away with my family till tuesday but I promise to update then. **

**Thanks again and please keep on reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer _- I do not own twilight. :)**

**_Authors Note -_ **

**First of all I am so sorry, I know i promised to update yesterday. But because of evil traffic jams I only arived home at about 3am in the morning. **

**Sorry again and I hope you like this chapter in Edwards point of view. Please Review, and thanks to all of those who have already.**

Chapter 3

EPOV

Everyone was wondering what had happened, but I wanted to talk to everybody together. I quickly strode up the stairs to the front door and into the living room, followed closely by my siblings, Alice having told them I wanted to talk to everyone.

"Carlisle, Esme. Can you come down here please" I didn't bother to raise my voice as I knew they would hear me even if I was whispering.

"Yes, son what is it" Carlisle entered the room followed by Esme the usual calm façade in place.

"I just want to talk to everyone…" I paused "…something happened at school"

_He didn't. No. He has been so good. _

"NO, no not that" I answered quickly to Carlisle's thought "I haven't slipped for over 70 years"

"I know, it was just a stray thought" I could tell he meant it "I'm sorry for doubting you."

I nodded as the rest of my family sat down on the various chairs around the living room; all looked interested in what I was going to say apart from Alice which already knew, and Rosalie who looked annoyed. I had probably interrupted her putting her make up on or something…

"So everyone. Some of you know why I have called a family meeting today but I will explain it to everyone now" Carlisle and Esme nodded to me in encouragement.

"At school there was this girl, Bella. Something about her was not right, though I can't work out what it is."

I ignored Rosalie rolling her eyes and continued

"The first thing is that I couldn't read her mind. And that has never happened before, as you know. And the second and most worrying is that she seemed in so much pain, Jasper…"

Jasper looked at me, nodded and then started explaining.

"It was…horrible. I have never known one person feel that much pain, both emotionally and physically. It felt like my heart was going to stop, figuratively speaking obviously. But she felt so broken, almost like she had given up hope completely."

Jasper shuddered at the memory and I turned back to the rest of my family. "I felt like I would collapse. I don't know how she acts so strong."

I nodded a silent thanks before speaking again. "Anyway, I need to know what is going on, I need to help her. Something is defiantly not right." I said

"Well i'm with you" Alice chirped.

"Me too" Emmet said, I knew he found Forks boring and this though potentially very serious it added some excitement.

"No-one should have to feel that much pain, of course i'm in" Jasper spoke quietly from the sofa and I nodded at him knowing he would help from what he had seen and felt earlier.

"We will help you with whatever you choose to do" my parents said supportively. "You obviously care about this girl."

I hadn't really thought about it, but I did care for her and for some reason I wanted to protect her from any harm that may befall her.

I looked over at Rosalie "well personally I don't think we should get involved, it's got nothing to do with us. I will not help but I will not stop you"

I pushed my anger back at her words "Thank you, all of you. I need to hunt before we go to her house, her blood calls to me so much more than usual humans. I don't know if I could hold myself back in a place where her sent is so strong"

Carlisle looked worried about this new piece of information but he also looked curious.

"Good. Go and hunt quickly now, in two days time jasper and Emmet will go with you to her house and you can see if you can learn anything about what is happening"

After Carlisle was finished me Jasper and Emmet left. On Thursday we would find out what was really going on in this girl's life.

**Thanks for reading and please review. I will give a sneak preview to everyone who reviews !!  
(and I promise that I will make the next chapter longer!)**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer_ - I do not own Twilight !**

**_Authors Note_ - WOOO... 100 REVIEWS ! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and please continue to do so. You do not know how much it means to me when people tell me whether they like this story or not.**

BPOV

I woke up the next day and groaned; everything ached. Luckily because it was a Wednesday Charlie had already gone to work so I didn't need to worry about that… for now.

I got dressed quickly and did my hair; fortunately the bruises on my face were mainly gone so I did not bother to cover them up that much.

I made my way downstairs, making sure not to breathe in to deeply as I walked as my ribs defiantly felt like they were broken.

After a quick breakfast I got in my beat up truck and drove to school carefully.

I pulled into the parking lot and just sat there. I didn't want to go in, when I moved it felt like my whole body would suddenly collapse, whilst I was sitting here I was OK.

The first lessons of the day passed without incident which I was glad for, and though I tried to avoid everyone it still didn't seem to work;

At first break in between Trig and English a small pale skinned girl came up to me. She had short, dark, spiky hair, and looked almost pixyish! When she spoke her voice sounded like tinkling bells;

"Hey… Bella isn't it"

APOV

"Hi I'm Alice, Alice Cullen" I smiled at her gently as I introduced myself.

"Bella Swan" she spoke so quietly, I am not sure I would have heard her if I had not been a vampire. I realised why Edward cared so much about her. She seemed so innocent, but so, so sad.

I was suddenly hit with not only one, but two visions.

The first was of Bella. She was sitting in the corner of her room, clutching her stomach and sobbing her heart. She only sat like that for a couple of seconds, Before she collapsed on the floor having fainted. As this one ended I realised that it had already happened, and must have taken place last night. What had happened though? Why was she in so much pain?

The second vision was not in the past but in the future. It took place in the school toilets and was also of Bella; again tears were trickling down her cheeks as she cleaned a nasty looking burn that looked like it was a couple of days old. This vision would happen in 45 minutes and I knew that I had to be there to help her. From a previous medical degree I knew this burn was bad. A soft, quiet voice interrupted me thinking.

"Umm Alice…Alice, are you Ok" Bella looked worried as she shook my arm, and I realised how freaky I must look to her just standing there my eyes blank..

"Yes fine, perfectly fine" I stared at her she looked so normal at the moment but I saw what she was like last night. How did she manage to look so normal when she was obviously in so much pain?

Edward was correct something was definitely not right. And now I agreed with him more than ever. We needed to help her.

Just as I was about to ask her a question the school bell rang.

"I need to go I can't be late for lessons two days in a row" she muttered a worried expression on her face as she hurried down the corridor. I could have sworn she was limping.

BPOV - 45 minutes later

I looked around the toilets making sure they were defiantly empty. When I was sure I quickly went over to the sink and rolled up my sleeve on the arm where the burn which my father had given me was.

_It was about 4 days ago and Charlie had made me sit in the front room with him whilst he was watching the game. I had got the burns when he had poured his coffee on my arm and had not let me run it under cold water._

It was throbbing painfully; this was defiantly the worst he had given me of this sort for a long time. I ran it under the cold tap and quickly wiped away the pus from the popped blister, tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Hey" A sharp high-pitched voice sounded from the door behind me.

I winced as I jumped and my hand scraped against my burn. I turned around swiftly and recognised Alice the girl I had met about an hour ago.

"Oh sorry… Oh my god, are you ok?" she asked as she looked at my arm.

I pulled down my sleeve hastily and wiped my tears away.

"How did you do that, it looks serious" She looked really worried, but even though I wanted to. I knew I couldn't tell her any of the truth.

"I… I tripped and fell against a pan when I was cooking" the excuse sounded fake even to me and I knew it, but I didn't care.

I just wanted to leave and get away from the questions which would cause me so much pain if I dared to answer truthfully, how did I even know if I could trust her.

The look on her face showed that she didn't believe me, but she did not push the fact further.

"Well, however you did it you should go see my father; he's a doctor and works at the local hospital. Carlisle Cullen."

She looked honestly worried, was she trying to trick me, just so she could cause me pain more in the future.

"I need to go" I grabbed my bag and left the pixie girl standing there staring at me with concern in her eyes…

**Thank you for reading and please, please review. I will send a sneak peak to everyone does...**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer - _I do not own Twilight!**

**_Authors Note _- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love to know what people actually think... I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 7

BPOV

I felt relieved that yesterday passed peacefully but I knew that today would probably not be the same.

It had been two days since I had seen Edward but I could feel myself thinking about him. It was stupid though I could never do anything about that Charlie would kill me if he ever found out.

I didn't even know why I felt so strongly about him, I hardly knew anything about him and I doubt he even knows my name…

I pulled into the drive, Charlie was not home yet, but that did not surprise me. He would be home in about and hour and I had to get supper ready for him quickly. I dumped my school stuff in my room and started cooking; whilst the onions for the soup were cooking I went and sat down on the sofa. Why not relax for just a couple of minutes?

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

I jumped, awake in only 2 seconds and ran dizzily into the kitchen, the panic rising in my chest.

I glanced around the room and took in quite a few things at once. First and most important was the very angry Charlie glaring at me and second was the burnt onions in the pan he was pointing to.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he repeated.

"Umm, supper… I fell asleep and i-it m-must have b-burnt, I…I'm sorry I can cook s-Something else for you just give me 10 minutes"

"YOUR EXCUSES ARE PATHETIC" he was now yelling even louder and I backed up against the wall, knowing it had been a mistake to talk back to him.

"Look at this rubbish"; he picked up the pan, glaring at the contents. What he did next though shocked me. He raised the pan above his head and threw the contents at me.

The scolding substance hit my arms and torso and I could feel my skin underneath burning.

I frantically tried to scrape the onions of and so was not concentrating when Charlie swung the pan at me head knocking me to the floor.

I landed hard on my side and gasped from the pain tears trickling down my face and falling on to the floor.

Then he started kicking me in my chest whilst shouting something I couldn't make out, though I am sure I prefer to not know. He stopped kicking me for a couple of seconds and I rasied my head hopefully looking into the eyes of my tormentor.

He grinned wickedly before stomping on my left ankle, the pain was so sharp I could not stop the scream that escaped from my lips.

He picked me up by the neck blocking of my air supply and slammed me hard against the wall.

"I hear that you are being a slut at school" he whispered menacingly in my ear, I could feel his hot breath against my neck and I could smell the stench of alcohol.

"Nobody wants you, you hear me, nobody, defiantly not that Cullen boy" I clawed at his hands, gasping for breath.

"That boy's just using you" and with that he dropped his hands. I fell gasping and choking to the floor, trying to breath in as much oxygen as I possibly could.

He just stared down at me with a look of disgust and anger before he stalked back to the lounge; I could hear him turn on the T.V but I didn't move, I doubted if I even could. I lay there tears trickling down my cheeks until Charlie went to bed. Then I started to drag myself up the stairs to my bedroom.

I collapsed wearily on my bed and thankfully let the darkness engulf me.

**Thank you for reading, and please review. Remember I will give a sneak peak to everyone who does. (Sorry - I promise the next Chapter will be longer)**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer_ -I do not own Twilight!**

**_Authors Note_ - 175 reviews; you guys are brilliant! Here is chapter 8 and I hope you like it, please give me your feedback.**

Chapter 8

JPOV

It had been a day since we left to go and hunt, we had one more day till we were going to return and find out more about this girl called Bella. Me and my brothers had decided that we would wait outside her and her father's house until she got home and then we would wait until she got home and see if anything happened.

Edward's emotions had been all over the place ever since we left, I could tell how much he cared for Bella but how this confused him a lot. He had never felt this way before, but he knew that even though he cared for her he may cause her more pain and be very dangerous to her, just because he was a vampire.

It was early around midday on the final day of the hunting trip when I got a phone call from Alice.

"Jazz… Jazz" her usually excited voice sounded worried.

I replied quickly so I did not have to make her even more scared. "Yes Alice, I'm here. What is it?"

"I'm just ringing to warn you that something might happen tonight, something bad" Her voice was sad and almost confused.

"What do you mean" I was getting worried.

"I was talking to Bella yesterday… I'm sure that what is wrong with her happens at her home." She paused and drew in a deep breath "I can't tell you much my visions are very blurry but I keep seeing her crying in her room, Edward was not wrong. Something is definitely not right."

"Ok, I will watch out, and keep an extra eye on Edward, make sure he doesn't give away our secret… I got to go now, Edward is coming. I love you, and don't worry, we will figure this out."

"I love you to, bye Jazz"

EPOV

We ran vampire speed to Bella's house; I was rather excited but also worried about what I would see. As we ran I listened into my brother's thoughts. Jasper was obviously trying to hide something from me, something he didn't want me to know, as he was thinking deeply about how to assemble a certain bomb from WW2. But Emmet was just thinking about how to get back at Jasper who had beat him in a wrestling match earlier in the day.

We arrived at her house and peered into the kitchen window, Bella was cooking some dinner, it seemed to be onions; maybe to make a soup?

It looked revolting to me though to humans it may have been delicious. We watched her for about fifteen minutes before she went into the living room and lay down and almost immediately fell asleep, she looked so exhausted.

"Nothing's happening… Should we go?"

I turned round to glare at Emmet; he would be the one to get bored first.

"No, we will stay until I see her go to bed later. We have only been here for about half an hour."

I quickly turned back to the window where I could see Bella asleep on the sofa in their front room. We didn't have to wait long for something to happen, after about thirty minutes we heard a car pull up in the drive and saw Chief swan pull up.

His thoughts worried me and I could feel my body tense at the harsh words. – _If that little slut hasn't got dinner ready… I swear she will only get what is coming to her. I have been very kind to her lately, almost too kind. _

Bella's dad entered the house and stormed noisily into the kitchen and glared at the onions, which were now burning.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" why was he shouting it was only food. But as soon as he spoke Bella jerked awake. The terrified look on her face scared me.

She ran into the kitchen, just as her father screamed at her again. She looked so scared, her whole body was shaking with fear and I felt the urge to protect her.

I felt heavy hands on my shoulder and glanced round to see jasper looking at me and suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me. I relaxed out of my crouching stance which I had not even realised I had been in and turned quickly back to the window to see what was happening.

I heard him speak again loudly and then I saw him pick up the pan and throw the boiling onions at her, burning her delicate skin. How could he do that to such an angel?

Then he did something that I thought no parent would ever do to their child. He chucked the heavy metal pan at his daughter making her fall to the floor. At that moment I felt Emmet restraining me and the calming waves increase. How could he do that to someone so innocent and defenceless?

I wanted so badly to help her, to protect her as her so called father started kicking her and stomping on her ankles. The scream that escaped her was so full of pain I stopped struggling against my brothers and just fell limp, gazing through the window.

As she cried I also felt like crying, then he started to choke my angel. Why was he doing this? And why couldn't I help? I struggled against my brothers again. I needed to help her and save her from this monster.

Her father left the room and she was left crumpled on the floor gasping for breath, she looked in so much pain as I was dragged away from the house, my brain was in shock. How could someone do that?

I ran home with my brothers at my side and when I entered the house my family was already gathered Alice dry sobbing into a cushion. She looked up when I entered _I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I didn't see until it was happening._

I nodded and looked around at my family.

"Edward, what happened? What did you see?" Carlisle asked me gently, guessing something was wrong from my furious expression.

"She…she's being abused…by her father"

**So, now the Cullens know... **

**Please review and remember, a Sneak peak to everyone who does!**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer_ - I do not own Twilight!**

Chapter 9

EPOV

"Oh poor baby, how could someone do that?" Esme asked. She looked completely horrified.

"I hated myself for just standing there and watching it happen" I whispered so low that any human would not have heard me even if they were standing right next to me.

"You couldn't have done anything else" jasper said.

"I could have helped"

Jasper opened his mouth to speak but Emmet interrupted him "no you couldn't have, if you had then they would have found out about us, about vampires. But I know what you mean brother I felt horrible watching that bastard hit her. She is so small and defenceless, how could he?" Rosalie glanced over at him; this speech was not what you expected from Emmet.

What followed after that was a lot more like him "I am going to kill that son of a bitch" that was more like the normal Emmet.

"Don't worry Emmet we will get him, and make him pay." the venom in his voice made it impossible for anyone to not believe me.

BPOV

As soon as I woke up I felt like screaming.

My arms felt like they were on fire and I was finding it near impossible to breathe, my chest felt like someone had stuck a dagger in it and hadn't bothered to take it out.

I dragged myself out of bed, wincing when I put any weight on my ankles and hobbled over to the mirror to survey the damage.

As I stared in the mirror I gasped there were black and blue bruises all around my neck in the shape of Charlie's hands. And my arms had more bruises and nasty burns on. This had to be the worst I had ever been.

My only family, the one I loved had done this to me. A tear escaped and trickled down my cheek. Why? What had I done? I hadn't killed my mother like my dad had always said. She died in a car crash; I was nowhere near when it happened, I could have done nothing at all to stop it.

I went through my usual morning routine which consisted of covering up all of my bruises, quickly clearing up the house and then grabbing something to eat which Charlie would not realise was missing. About 40 minutes later I pulled into the car parking lot.

As I stepped out of the truck I dropped my keys. Damn. I tried to bend down but as soon as I tried I realised that the pain that shot through me was too intense. Tears fell from my eyes. I felt completely useless again.

Just as I was thinking this a hand shot down and picked them up handing them to me.

"Here" I looked up and saw Edward, his face looked pained and he was staring at me like he was trying to figure out a crossword puzzle.

"Thank you, I… I couldn't bend…" I had said too much and I knew it. I quickly shut my mouth and spoke swiftly to hide my mistake. "I'm fine"

EPOV

"I know you are not fine. Please, tell me what is happening"

Though I already knew what was happening I knew that I couldn't tell her, she had to trust me first. But then I remembered what her father had said to her the previous night and realised that it may take a while for her to trust me, or anyone.

"I…I, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong I just fell down some stairs" she muttered.

All the while she was talking she would not look me directly in the eye and I realised that she hardly said anything without stuttering.

"Ok" I said deciding not to press the issue. "Well may I walk to class with you; I am heading that way now"

She nodded, looking slightly confused and started walking I followed and walked at the same annoyingly slow pace. I noticed how she winced with every step she took and I wanted so much to pick her up and carry her away, to somewhere safe. But I knew I could not.

"This is me" she spoke softly "I'll s-see you around" she spoke it almost like a question rather than a statement.

"Yes, of course" I smiled at her and she smiled softly back, but her smile was resigned, she expected nothing good from no-one.

I walked to my next class and sat down next to Alice.

_How is she?_ She asked in her mind knowing I would be listening and wondering if she had seen any more visions of what had happened.

"Broken, I don't know if she will ever be able to trust anyone. I want to help her, I just don't know how." I spoke low so only she could hear but I couldn't help but glance around as I spoke. Who out of these student here knew what Bella was going through?

_I know. But for now, I just think we have to be there for her. If she needs anything we will help her. What happened and is happening to her is awful, she needs time to be able to trust anybody._

I nodded and continued copying notes. I hoped I could help and I realised how true Alice's words were, she did need time. I just worried about what her father could do to her in that time.

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, it really does mean alot to me! (remember sneak peaks to everyone who does!)**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer _- I do not own Twilight!!**

Chapter 10

BPOV

The next week passed rather well for my standards regarding Charlie. The beatings happened as usual but there was nothing that bad which I was thankful for.

At school things were mainly better. Edward and Alice talked to me, and even introduced me to their brothers and sister. I learnt a lot about them it turned out that Alice was dating Jasper and Rosalie was dating Emmet. I enjoyed hanging out with them a lot but I was worried about why they paid any attention with me. Charlie said that they were only using me, and then they would hurt me. I didn't want to believe this but how could I not?

Edward and Alice had not seemed to notice anything about what was happening at home and for that I was thankful, Charlie would kill me if I told anyone. There was one time though that got me really worried:

_Flashback (BPOV)-_

_For the last two days of school I had been wearing turtle neck sweaters to cover the bruises left from my father. _

_I was walking through the courtyard with Edward; my neck was aching so I pulled down the neck of my sweater just a bit so I could massage it._

"_Bella, what is that on your neck?"_

_I quickly pulled the neck back up "nothing its nothing I…I just…"_

_He lifted his pale hands to my neck and moved my sweater so he could see the bruising. He gently ran his fingers over my neck. His hands were so cool and it felt great against the bruises._

"_Bella, who did this?"_

"_No-one. I-I told you its nothing, it was my f-fault, it w-was an accident."_

_I saw something pass through his eyes, but it was gone in an instant it was a mixture on anger and sorrow._

_End Flashback-_

Luckily nothing more had happened like that, they seemed completely oblivious. I didn't want it to be like that but it was for the best.

"Hey Bella" a high pitched, excited voice sounded from behind me.

"Hey Alice" I turned around and saw Alice literally bouncing. "Umm, what's up?"

"Well school ends in a couple of days' time and I have planned… a shopping trip and your coming with me"

My heart froze and then suddenly sped up. Why did she want to go shopping was this her families plan. Get me to trust them and then cause me pain like everyone. However if I do decide to trust them I wouldn't be able to go anyway. How could I explain to them that my father forced me to stay inside the house the whole of every holiday except to go and grocery shopping and to complete chores?

"Alice, what's going on?" Edward stepped up beside Alice and looked at her and then me. He looked like he was listening intently to something and his expression seemed to be worried.

"I was just asking Bella if she wanted to come over for a shopping trip… but of course if she can't come that's completely fine, I enjoy shopping either way." They were being so nice, why couldn't I just trust them, why did I still flinch whenever they reached towards me?

"Umm, well… I-I am k-k-kind of busy, s-sorry… another time maybe" I held my breath waiting for the shouting and hitting to come but it didn't.

"That's fine, so what lesson do you have next?" Alice asked quickly changing the subject. I felt my heart beat slow and breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Biology"

EPOV 

The person I had been listening in on all day, my angel was now talking to my sister. I was listening to their conversation, and I am glad they are getting on so well.

Alice had just invited Bella to join one of her numerous shopping trips when suddenly Bella's heartbeat sped up. She was frightened and I could guess what it was of. I knew Alice could handle this by herself but I couldn't stand to see her hurt.

I moved just over the usual human speed to stand behind Alice.

"Alice, what's going on?"

_OMG I didn't mean to scare her. I hate her father she shouldn't have to be afraid of having fun. _"I was just asking Bella if she wanted to come over for a shopping trip…" _wait, maybe she is scared that we will harm her if she refuses to come. _"But of course if she can't come that's completely fine, I enjoy shopping either way."

Bella quickly refused and Alice just as quickly changed the subject not wanting to upset Bella any further. I could see Bella calm down and could hear her heartbeat slow down, back to the normal rates for humans.

I walked with Bella to our next lesson we had nearly reached our usual desk at the back I heard her heartbeat suddenly spike.

I turned around at vampire speed and saw her eyes roll back in her head and her legs crumple. I caught her easily as she fell and laid her down on the ground just as her eyes started to flutter open.

"Wh…what happened? Why am I on the floor?" her voice was shaking, I knew what her father had done to her last night and I felt sick.

"You fainted. You're OK now; do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?"

She answered so quickly it surprised me "NO" she was almost shouting before quickly explaining. "I can't… my father…"

I ground my teeth together trying not to lose my temper and scare Bella even more.

"Class will start in 5 minutes, are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse" she shook her head slightly "OK, come sit up here on the chair and just breathe deeply"

She looked reasonably fine throughout the rest of the lesson but I could not tear my eyes from her. Her small form was shaking, how could anyone ever hurt someone so sweet.

"Bella are you sure you're ok to drive, you fainted only 40 minutes ago."

"I-I'm just a little dizzy, but I-I need to go, bye Edward" she got into her car and left. I was not convinced, but at the moment I could do nothing.

I watched her pull away and felt a sense of foreboding, something bad would happen soon.

**Thank you to all of my reviewers and I will keep on sending sneak-peaks to everybody who reviews. **

**I may not be able to update again for a couple of days but as soon as I can I will. **

**Thanks again, and please review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**_CDisclaimer_ - I do not own Twilight**

**_Authors Note_ - Sorry to everyone that it took me so long to write this chapter, and I know that it is short but I just started back at school so I have been really busy, again sorry and here is Chapter 11**

Chapter 11

BPOV

I drove home, I still felt dizzy and a bit sick from what happened in biology, I couldn't believe that I had actually fainted now Edward and his family were sure to ask even more questions. I slowed down even more and carefully rounded the corner and pulled into the drive.

I went inside quickly and ran upstairs to my room. I lay on my bed breathing deeply trying to push back the nauseous feeling and thought about school and about Edward.

Probably only half an hour later I realising I still needed to cook supper for Charlie. When I reached the bottom of the stairs all of the dizziness from the day I had been trying so hard to keep at bay seemed to catch up with me. Without any warning I fell against the wall, my head felt like it would split open. I couldn't do anything; I just slid down the wall, and sat there and tried to breathe deeply to calm myself.

This however was shattered by Charlie coming in, realised I wasn't doing anything he would consider useful and kicking me hard in the ribs.

I gasped loudly as the pain shot through me and wrapped my arms around my legs, trying to dull the pain.

He lowered his face so it was right in front of mine and sneered. "You didn't think I would realise did you? You didn't think I knew about you clinging onto those new Cullen kids. Let me guess, you think they care about you, are your friends? Well your wrong-"

"No, they do care about me…" I froze, knowing I had made a huge mistake. I closed my eyes and flinched against the wall waiting for the blows.

And they came, harder than ever before. He hit me over and over again in my stomach; I didn't even have a chance to take in a breath between the punches.

He then picked me up and I stupidly thought that it may have been over but no… He threw hard me against the wall, and I gasped as my back felt like it was on fire.

"You like that you little bitch?"

I took this pause in his blows to try to take in some air before he started again. I did not have long though and this time he attacked my face. He slapped me again and again before slamming my head against the wall. I could feel something warm trickling down my neck and the smell of rust hit my nose.

He dropped his hands from my neck and stormed over to one of the kitchen cabinets. I fell against the floor relief washing over me, it was over. But as quickly as I thought that he was finished and would leave me broken on the floor he returned towering above me and shoving a knife in my face.

My heart seemed to stop "Ch… Charlie, please… please do-"

"Don't what? Do this…" he stabbed the knife deep into my leg, just above my ankle. "You brought this upon yourself you realise. I warned you about having friends but you didn't listen to me."

I screamed. The pain was worse than anything I had ever felt before. It throbbed in circles getting worse and worse. I thought I was going to die.

Hot tears trickled down my face as Charlie just stared at me a look of fascination stuck on his ugly face.

"you know, ever since you killed your mother I have been dying to do this"

He lifted the knife again, and before I could scream for help he brought it down into the centre of my chest. The pain I felt before was nothing like my leg, the blood flowed freely. I didn't even scream, I didn't have the energy anymore I welcomed the darkness as it washed over me. It was a welcome escape from the pain, I knew I was going to die but I didn't mind.

EPOV

I was driving towards home when I realised Alice was calling me. I slowed down slightly from about 180 to 160 and grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

"Alice, what is it? Can't it wait till I get home? I will be there in less than 3 minutes-"

"Edward it's about Bella…" I immediately began to concentrate, and for the first time I realised that her voice was not like usual. The usual hyperactive Alice had been replaced by someone who was obviously scared about something.

"What happened?" I nearly screamed at her.

"I had a vision, you need to turn around now, go back to Bella's house. This time Charlie will not stop, he will go all the way. If you do not get there in time to help Bella… she will die."

I didn't need to hear anymore. I slammed the phone shut and spun the car round and raced as fast as I could to Bella's house. I would get there in time; I couldn't even dare to think of what would happen if I didn't.

**Thanks for reading and I will send sneak peaks to everyone who reviews. **

**I promise I will try to update quickly and that the next chapter will be longer!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer_ - I do not own Twilight!**

**_Authors Note_ - I am so sorry I have not been able to update for ages, because I have just started GCSE year at school and it is all very frantic. So I am sorry and I promise to update again as soon as I can.**

Chapter 12

EPOV

I charged into the room and quickly took in the awful sight Bella was laying arkwardly on the floor. She was bleeding from multiple cuts on her body but mainly on her chest and her leg.

I took in all of this in less than half a second and then I realised that Charlie was leaning over her and raising the knife for a third time.

I pushed down my blood lust and stopped breathing; that was not important now. Saving Bella was the important thing.

I directed my anger at Charlie and charged at him throwing him into the opposite wall. I wanted to kill him, to rip his head from his body but a whimper behind me drew me back to the present. I punched him once more easily knocking him out without even using my full strength.

I grabbed Bella and ran vampire speed from the house leaving my car in the woods knowing I would get to the hospital quicker if I ran.

Frantic thoughts kept flying through my head. What if I wasn't quick enough, and she didn't make it? What if however fast I ran I was already too late.

As I reached the hospital entrance I could only just hear Bella's faint heartbeat.

I slammed through the front door and ran straight to the first person who worked in the hospital. "GET ME MY FATHER, CARLILSE CULLEN, GET HIM HERE NOW"

I screamed at the nurse sitting at the reception desk. She took one look at Bella and paged my father, a terrified expression on her face. I ran with Bella to a free room and quickly tried to stop the bleeding as much as I could.

"Edward what happened"

My father entered the door and though his face was calm his thoughts portrayed how frightened and worried he truly was.

"Her father… he tried to kill her. You need to help her."

"Of course, of course." He quickly said taking only one glance to gage how worried I was and then started working. "Edward I need you to wait outside, the blood lust will be to strong for you. And I can't risk you doing something stupid, I will need to call a consult and she will probably need surgery."

"But Carlisle…"

"NO, go. You can wait outside if you want. Let me do my job."

I went outside and sat there waiting for what seemed like ages I watched doctors go in and out. I saw my family arrive. But I didn't move, I couldn't, not until I saw that Bella was going to live.

"Edward" Carlisle spoke to me softly I had been so busy thinking that I hadn't actually realised he had come to stand next to me.

I looked up and for the first time in hours I actually was listening.

"Bella is sleeping at the moment, she will live." He paused gageing my reaction before continuing "But it will take a while for her to heal, it will be a long and painful process."

"What is the damage Carlisle" I knew I had to know even if it would be hard, I had to hear the actual words rather than just what he was thinking.

Carlisle took in a deep unneeded breath before speaking "She has three broken ribs, a broken arm and a deep gash on her head She also has some severed ligaments above her ankle, a deep wound in chest that will take a while to fully heal. Bella has and a sprained leg and not to mention multiple bruises all over her body and face. But with time they will heal and she will be back to normal."

I nodded how could he have been so cruel and done that to someone, to his own daughter.

"But more important that the physical wounds are the mental ones, from the scans I have taken the abuse has been going on for many years, I am guessing since she was about nine or ten. It will take her a while to learn to trust anyone fully."

"I can't let her go back to that house, to that man. I won't let it happen"

_Don't worry, I feel exactly the same. I will discus it with Esme; she can stay with us for as long as she wants. It shouldn't be a problem because of her age, and I doubt that Charlie will be sober enough to get a case together against us even if he tried._

I nodded thankfully, "please may I go in and see her."

"She wont wake up for at least another 10 hours, go and hunt, you need to, her wounds are still seeping. You can be back for when she wakes up"

I tried to argue with him, I didn't want to leave her side. What happened if her father turned up.

"I don't need to hu-"

_Your eyes are black, go. Don't worry I wont let anything happen to her._

I had not even felt the lure of Bella's blood I only cared for saving her, it was only now that I realised I was thirsty.

"Thank you, I will be back soon" I quickly promised before running out of the hospital. I would be back for when she woke up.

**Thank you for reading and I will update again soon. **

**Please review, I promise to give a sneak peak to everybody who does !!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight !**

**Author's Note - First of all I am so sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, second - I hope you like the chapter and for all the reviewers who said I should, I have made this chapter longer. Read and Enjoy and then please review.**

Chapter 13

BPOV

Everything was blurry and spinning, all I could see was white, the walls were white the ceiling was white. Where was I?

I tried to turn my head gently, but almost immediately a searing pain shot through my neck and all the way down my spine. I involuntarily let out a whimper and in a second something flew to my side. And I automatically flinched away and let out a yelp.

"Bella, Bella it's me…"

I recognised the soft voice whispering in my ear as Edwards. For a moment I was pleased and my heartbeat slowed down just slightly. But then I remembered what Charlie had said. He only wanted to hurt me, and to cause me even more pain. He hated me just like everybody else.

I tried shuffling away, at least a bit of distance would slow down my death. But as soon as I moved pain shot through my chest. I let a scream escape from me, but I couldn't stop moving now, I needed to escape.

The look on Edwards face was worried and pained at the same time and when he spoke his voice was frantic.

"Bella, I wont harm you. You are safe, stay still and let me get my father. He can make the pain go away."

I nodded slightly, I really did want to believe him. His cold hands felt wonderful against my swollen face. At least if I was going to die, dying here, with him did not seem that bad.

I saw Carlisle enter and look briefly at Edward and then nod.

"Good afternoon Bella, I will give you medicine for the pain you are feeling, it will however make you fall asleep. Just relax now; you need rest to be able to heal."

I don't know why but the way he acted so calm and gently I felt like I could easily trust him. I nodded and turned away as he injected the painkillers into my arm. Immediately I felt my nerves relax and I could feel the sleep wash over me.

EPOV

It made my heart ache as I saw her try to escape away from me, the expression on her face was one of pure fear. I hated what her father had done to her, and I knew that I would never ever hurt her.

"Bella, I wont harm you. You are safe, stay still and let me get my father. He can make the pain go away."

Carlisle, I called at a pitch so only he would hear. I gently stroked her cheek and it seemed to calm her, but her eyes were still frantic and she looked like she wanted to run away. Carlisle entered only a couple of seconds later.

_Edward… ahh I see she is awake…_

Again I spoke so only he would here. She is in pain; can you give her some more pain killers? He nodded swiftly and turned to speak to Bella.

"Good afternoon Bella, I will give you medicine for the pain, it will however make you fall asleep. Just relax now; you need rest to be able to heal."

I watched Carlisle inject the painkillers into Bella's arm and then see her troubled face fade into the peaceful face of slumber.

Carlisle could obviously tell I was worried from his thoughts. _Don't worry Edward, she will heal, and from Alice's visions we know she will learn to trust us, you have to give it time though what she has been through was awful._

I sat back down in the chair opposite the hospital bed with Bella in it. When she woke up again I would talk to her.

About 30 minutes later all of my family entered the room.

"Hey sweetie, how are you holding up?" Esme whispered as she entered and glanced over to Bella. _We decided we would come here to talk to you, we knew you would not leave her side. _

"Thank you, I am glad you are here." I smiled quickly at Esme before turning to look at the rest of my family "what did you want to discuss?"

"We wanted to know what we are going to do about Bella" I growled quietly, and he quickly corrected himself "of course we all want to help" jasper glanced round and everyone nodded in agreement.

"We tried to-" Emmet started to say "Emmet quieter please, I don't want to wake up Bella"

"Sorry, anyway we tried to find that scumbag but he fled town. We didn't see the point in following; he won't be back for a long time. You must have scared the shit out of him"

"Thank you" I spoke very quietly, I still did not like the idea of him being able to reach my Bella.

"I don't know if Carlisle has already told you but I want to invite Bella to stay with us so we can protect her and she will be safe while she is healing. I am not going to let her go back to that hellhole, I am not going to risk that he will return. Too much time has been spent sitting back; He will never lay another finger on her. Of course if she stays with we will have to tell her everything…" I trailed of waiting to see the reactions of my family.

"I love the idea; I'd love to have another sister to shop with." Alice said, literally bouncing with excitement.

"I have already told you my view" Carlisle said calmly turning to Jasper on his left.

Jasper looked up at me. "I agree with Carlisle and Alice, she has been through so much it is only right we help as much as possible, but we cannot predict how she will act when you tell her about us, even with Alice's power."

"Hell yes" Emmet nearly shouted as I turned to see what he thought. Rosalie slapped the back of her head with her newly manicured hand before speaking slowly and I could tell from her thoughts that she was having an inner battle.

She wanted to protect Bella as we all did but she did not like the idea of a human knowing everything about us.

"I don't know if I will like it in the long run, but for now she can stay"

I nodded and turned to Esme _of course darling, I love you and I already love her._

I smiled and looked around the room "Thank you, all of you"

"You're welcome." Alice chirped happily as she already knew this would be the outcome. "But now we need to go Bella will wake up in exactly 4 minutes and 23 seconds, oh and Edward, don't tell her about us being vampires just yet, she needs to trust us more first, though when you do tell her I cannot see what her reaction will be."

I nodded again. As everyone left the room I sat back down on the chair and waited for my angel to wake up.

**Thank you for reading and please review, remember I will give a sneak peak to everyone who does...**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone thanks for all the great reviews and I am sorry if I haven't been able to get back to some of you.**

**Thank you also for being patient with me as I have taken awile to write this chapter.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 14

EPOV

I saw Bella's eyes flutter slightly and knew she was about to wake up, for one of the first times in my long life I was nervous.

"Bella, its Edward again. Can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes slightly and looked over at me. Her eyes were the most beautiful chestnut brown I had ever seen, but they were filled with worry and pain.

"How are you feeling? Do you want anything for the pain?" She shook her head slightly but as she did so I saw her wince.

"Bella if you are in pain tell me, you don't have to worry about getting in trouble. Nobody here will hurt you."

When she spoke her voice was hoarse and little more than a whisper. "It hurts when I move my head, and my chest feels like it is on fire."

I nodded "you had a very serious surgery, it will take a long time for you to recover completely. I will get my father to give you something for the pain-"

"No, I don't want to go back to sleep… when I sleep, I dream…"

The expression on her face made my heart crack. A tear trickled slowly down her face and I wanted to reach out and hug her, to comfort her. But I remembered the last time when she flinched away from my touch. And although it hurt me I more than understood the reason.

I heard Carlisle knock lightly on the door and enter "Carlisle, can you please give Bella some pain medication that will not make fall asleep."

"Of course, but it will be less effective and will wear of quicker" Bella nodded. And Carlisle left the room and quickly returned carrying some liquid which he attached into her IV.

"Thank you" Carlisle nodded fondly at her "your welcome, call me if you need anything else" _Edward talk to her now; I will need to give her more sleep tablets in a bit._

As he left the room I pulled the chair so I was sitting next to Bella bed.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Umm… I don't know what you mean. I-I'm just… clumsy." I hated that she lied to protect him. She was protecting the one person that tried to kill her, and the thought of that made my blood boil.

"I know what he does. You don't need to protect him anymore; he will never be able to hurt you again." She looked relieved but that was soon replaced by worry again.

"How can you know that?" she questioned, her voice sounding so broken.

" Just trust me. Now please tell me how long has your father beaten you?"

She looked down at her hands before speaking "since my mother died" I saw another tear trickle down her cheek "she died when I was seven, after that Charlie started drinking, and soon after he turned abusive..." she broke off, unable to continue. The tears were now falling fast from her beautiful chocolate eyes.

Since she was seven!. My fist clenched tightly but I couldn't show Bella how angry I was even though I wanted to punch something, actually not something just one very specific person.

I reached over and held her hand in mine and gently rubbed soothing circles, unlike before she didn't flinch she just looked up and smiled nervously at me, I smiled back.

"Look Bella your father has left town, my family think that he has probably caught a plane somewhere." Her face suddenly looked hopeful. "But I don't want you to go back to that house, it's still not safe. You will need help whilst you heal and I don't want to take the risk that he will return." I paused, I wished I were Alice then I could see what her reaction would be – "I want to offer you the chance to stay at my home with my family."

I held my breath unnecessarily, watching her again look down at her hands, waiting for her answer.

"Umm… I wouldn't want to impose; you don't need someone like me. I would only r-ruin your life."

I gently lifted up her chin to look at me. "Listen to me Bella, what happened to you was not your fault, none of it was your fault. Whatever your father told you do not believe. You cannot blame yourself for anything that has happened, you are a lovely woman, and you deserve nothing that happened. My family would be honoured to have you stay with us, you would never impose, never even think that."

By the time I was finished she was blushing.

"Well… I-if you th-think I would be no trouble, I would love to stay with you Edward, thank you, for everything you have done for me" as she was saying this the tears that had paused before had restarted. I went with my instincts and brushed the tears away. "Nobody has ever been this nice to me, never."

My heart gave another pang "I am so sorry for whatever has happened to you in the past, I honestly am." She nodded and for what seemed like eternity we sat there me holding on to her hand.

After a while she spoke "Edward, how did you find me? when my father st-stabed me. How did you find me and bring me here?"

I had to think about this, I had not been expecting this question. I knew I couldn't tell her the truth so I made up the first realistic excuse I could think of.

"I came over to see how you were, when I arrived at your door I heard screams. I kicked down the door and saw that bast- man standing over you with a knife; it was the worst thing I ever saw… I pushed him off you and quickly knocked him out and then drove you to the hospital. I was so worried, you had lost so much blood and looked like you were on the verge of death." I paused "it was horrible"

Just as I finished Carlisle entered "how are you doing?" _What is her descision Edward?_

"Fine, Bella has decided to come and live with us when she is released from the hospital."

"Wonderful, you should be able to go in about 2 weeks give or take. First we need to check that the surgery went ok and that there were no complications." _There won't be Edward, there is nothing to worry about, Alice has foreseen it. Its just procedure._

I nodded slightly so that Carlisle would understand and then turned back to Bella as Carlisle spoke.

"Ok, Bella I need to give you some sleep medication, you need to get your rest"

She shuddered and I remembered what she told me about her nightmares. But even though she nodded and held out her arm. It was as if she was scared to do anything that would offend someone.

As she drifted off I whispered "Sleep now my Bella, I will protect you"

I could have sworn she heard me as she murmured gently and muttered my name.

**Thanks for reading, I will try and update quicker for Chapter 15, and as usual I will send sneak peaks to reviewers.... **


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight - Unfortunately!!!**

**Authors Note - Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really means alot to me to know what people think of what I am writting. So please keep on reviewing and sending me your comments.**

Chapter 15

EPOV

I sat with Bella whilst she slept. I couldn't help but just stare at her, even though her face was swollen and was covered in purple and blue bruises she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. At the moment her face looked so peaceful, but even as I was watching I saw it change in a second to troubled and scared.

"Edward…Edward…" I would have thought she was awake if I had not been watching her for the past twenty minutes.

"Its ok Bella, i'm here. I will always be here" I hoped that I would be able to calm her down even though she was asleep.

"No Charlie…No…" she screamed again and I froze. I could feel my eyes darkening and my fists clenching, I wanted so badly to jump out the nearest window and track that bastard down, I wanted so badly to wake her up and reassure her everything was ok. But I knew she needed sleep even if it was torture, and with the medicine she was given she was not likely to wake up for at least another half and hour. I reached over and held onto her hand, hoping she would feel the gesture and it would help her through her own personal hell.

"Charlie… no please… no don't" I couldn't help but cringe again I hated that even though she had escaped this torment in real life she had to re-live it in her nightmares.

"No don't hurt him… don't hurt Edward…"

She was worried about me? not her. I wished I could take her worry away and tell her the truth, but for now I couldn't.

She woke suddenly screaming a light sweat on her forehead. I quickly reached over and brought her into a light hug.

"Shh, shh don't worry. Your safe, nobody here can harm you."

She was lying in my arms gasping for breath, but she didn't flinch away like last time. I knew that her breathing was causing her pain as she was wincing as she took in breaths.

"My father he was… he was going to ki-kill you." She broke into fresh sobs.

I drew her closer to me "shh, don't worry; he wouldn't even be able to lay a finger on me. I'm stronger than I look."

She smiled gently through her tears "I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to c-cause such a fuss" she said with worry in her voice.

"Don't blame yourself; look you've been through a lot just try to get some rest."

She nodded and lay back down and snuggled closer into my body. I gently hummed the song I had make up for her and soon she was back asleep.

_1 week later_ -

"Well your charts look fine; you are free to leave today if you wish. I know it's earlier than I said but I will be able to do the other check ups at home, and I'm sure you want to get out of here." Carlisle put down the clipboard and looked over at Bella.

For the last week I had been with Bella nearly constantly, Alice had also been around a lot and Bella was beginning to trust us, though she was still scared of other people when they touched her or made loud noises, and she still had nightmares nearly every night.

"Thank you Carlisle. But I can still hardly do anything by myself, I-I can't even walk" she trailed off looking down at her hands, probably feeling guilty.

"Don't worry" I whispered to her "I'll ask Alice to come and help you get dressed and I will help you at home" she nodded gratefully.

After Alice had helped Bella change into some normal clothes I wheeled her over to the parking lot and helped her into my Volvo.

"Are you sure its ok for me to stay at your house?" she asked for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

"I'm positive. Everyone is." I glanced over at her as I pulled on to the main road.

"But I've never even met your other brothers and sister. What happens if they decide they don't like me or-" she suddenly stopped talking; I looked over at her worried.

"Bella… Bella-"

She was gasping for breath staring at the speed dial in my car "Edward, your going over 120 mph…"

"Oh" I quickly slowed to the speed limit. "Sorry I usually drive this fast, I didn't think anything of it." I was silently scolding myself, how could I have been so stupid? Of course it would have made her scared; she flinched every time a door opened.

"You could have crashed, you could have killed yourself" her voice was still shaking and again she sounded so broken.

"I have never been in an accident, and I don't plan to be." I reassured her, amazed still that it was not her safety she was worried about.

She nodded trying to calm her breathing as she did so she grimaced, and I guessed there must still be some pain from her injuries.

"Are you ok?"

"Yep, I…I'm fine" her voice shook.

"Bella you don't need to worry about telling the truth anymore, I want to know if something is wrong" I said frowning gently at her.

"I was just breathing t-too deeply, it h-hurt my ribs. I'm ok now."

I nodded still annoyed at myself as we turned into the driveway "Ok we're here…"

**Sorry about how short this chapter was, it was type of a filler chapter and I promise the next one will be longer. Anyway, thanks for reading please post a review and as usual I will send sneak-peaks to everyone who does...**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait, but I hope you like the chapter. Thanks again for all of my reviewers and I ask again for everyone who reads this to review so I can see how I can improve.**

Chapter 16

BPOV

"You live here?"

Even to me my voice sounded incredulous and small as I stared out of Edward's car window.

I was staring at the biggest house I had ever seen. It was three stories high and painted white, it must have had about ten bedrooms probably more. The garden was amazing and I remembered how Edward told me how his mother loved to garden, in the garden were the most beautiful plants I had ever seen. The whole house was…beautiful.

"Wow!" - It was the best and only way I could think of to sum up this amazing house.

I looked over at Edward; he was smiling the most dazzling crooked smile I had ever seen. I felt frozen and I couldn't tear my eyes away, and I could physically feel my heartbeat speed up. He was beautiful and with no flaws just like the house, and I had no idea why he liked me or why I was even here. Compared to him and his sister I was the ugly duckling. I fought back these thoughts when I saw worry cross Edward's features.

"I'll show you around. Wait a sec." He got out car and quicker than I thought possible went around and opened the door of the car on my side, and picked me up cradling me gently to his chest.

I could feel a blush creeping up my face as he carried me into the house.

"This" he said "is the living room"

We were standing in a large square room painted in various shades of beige, all of the furniture was so elegant and fitted perfectly in the room. On one side I could see a door leading to what I guessed to be the kitchen and on the other I could see a large doorway leading into the back garden.

"Wow it's so light and large…umm Edward can you put me down please"

"Oh yeah of course, sure sorry" I must have been imagining things because as I left his arms I could have swore I saw a look of sorrow pass over his face.

He placed me carefully on the sofa. "I'll show you your room in a bit. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Umm, some water please if that's ok." I muttered quietly, nobody had ever got things for me. I was always the one getting things for them.

"That's fine; I will be back in just a sec. make yourself comfortable."

I settled back in the couch as Edward left the room. I was honestly lucky to have him looking after me. He's the kindest man I have ever met.

"Hey" someone shouted at me from behind the couch.

Panic swirled around me and I felt my heartbeat speed up, what had I done wrong? I quickly jumped and tried to turn around but instead fell of the couch landing on my stomach, the pain shot through my whole body, Making tears fall from my eyes and I couldn't stop myself from screaming. The pain increased and soon the darkness washed over me leaving me numb.

EPOV

I heard a scream and immediately stopped what I was doing and flew vampire speed into the room. I arrived in time to see Bella lying on the floor passed out tears still falling from her cheeks and a look of pain on her face. Emmet was hovering over her, looking worried and very guilty.

"Emmet what did you do?" How could he have been so stupid he knew how fragile Bella was.

I hissed at him venom in my voice as I rushed over to Bella's side and gently picked her up trying not to hit any of her injuries and placed her softly on the couch.

"Nothing, I mean I just went up to her to say hello. And I must have scared her cos she fell of the couch." _I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt her, she's just so… fragile._

"I don't blame you Emmett, you just need to be more carful around her, you can't be your usual self just yet. She has been through more than anyone ever should…"

I was cut off short as I heard my angel whimper in pain.

"E-Edward…Where are you… Edward" her voice became panicked as she tried to move but stopped tears streaming from her eyes as the pain from her stomach shot through her again.

I raced to her side quicker than any human ever could. "I'm here, I'm here. You're ok now."

The broken expression on her face felt like someone was stabbing me with a needle. Nobody that beautiful should be in that much pain. I strocked her hair out of her face as she clung onto my arm and sobbed. "It hurts, it hurts…"

"I know, I know. Just concentrate on breathing. Try to relax, it will help."

I waited while her breathing calmed, but before I could speak again Emmet spoke.

"Bella I'm so, so sorry. I know what you've been through I should have been more careful. Please forgive me."

"N-No, there's n-nothing to forgive. It's all my fault, I acted stupidly. I knew I would just be a pain. I'm sorry… p-please don't make me leave" She started sobbing again.

"Bella you are not a pain. And you are not to blame, I would never make you leave. Do you hear me Bella, never"

She nodded still wincing from the pain and looked at me, and then turned to Emmett. "I'm s-so sorry Emmett."

"Don't worry little sis" Emmet said whilst hugging her gently which was so unlike Emmet, but I was glad he cared so much.

Bella smiled nervously when he called her "sis" and flinched and froze when he hugged her but she relaxed slightly after.

"Bella would you like me to take you upstairs and show you her room, you look tired and should probably relst for a bit. I promise thought that when you wake up I will introduce you to Jasper, Rosalie and my mother; Esme."

She nodded shyly but sleepely. So I picked her up and brought her up to her room when we entered she gasped looking around.

"This is mine… but it's huge."

"It's smaller than Alice's bedroom" I chuckled putting her down on the bed and tucking the sheets in over her.

"Thank you, for everything." She looked so vulnerable in the new bed which was huge.

"Your welcome, you deserve nothing less. Sleep now. Relax."

But when I looked at her again I realised she was crying "Bella what's wrong?"

"I don't deserve this, any of this" she gestured weakly around the room.

"Bella, you deserve this and a lot more. And that is what you will get, but sleep now you are tired" I moved to go out of the room but Bella's voice stopped me.

"Please… please stay with me. I can sleep better if you're with me."

I sat back down on the bed next to her and pulled her close into my arms and started humming her lullaby. Just before she fell asleep she muttered just a few more words.

"S-stay, p-please"

I hugged her slightly closer "I will stay with you forever, I promise. Whenever you need me I will be there, I will never leave your side" when I had finished speaking she was already fast asleep.

**I hope you liked it, isn't Edward so sweet? **

**Anyway please review, I will give sneak peaks to everyone who does...**

**I will try and update soon and I look forward to your reviews!**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Authors Note -_ First I want to wish everyone a happy boxing day and I hope everyone had a great christmas, I also want to apologise for the delay, I had a complete mental block on what to write, but now I have finished chapter 17 and I have a good idea for chapter 18... Anyway read and I hope you like it...**

Chapter 17

BPOV

I felt the sunlight on my eyes and blinked groggily. As I opened my eyes i saw a large, open room and immediately realised where I was; I was at the Cullen's house. I was staying there, I was finally free. It wasn't a dream.

I turned my head and felt pain jolt down my back, it defiantly wasn't a dream. My mouth was dry and the throbbing in my chest was still there. Slowly I edged to the side of the bed and swung my legs over the side. I knew it was probably a bad idea but I ignored my instincts and tried to stand up.

As soon as I had done it I realised it was a mistake as the room swirled and I saw the floor rushing up towards my face. I braced myself for the impact, which didn't come. I felt a pair of stone arms wrap around my waist and pull be back up into a standing position.

"Hey there, are you ok" I opened my eyes and looked up into the most beautiful pair of topaz eyes I had ever seen. His expression was worried but there was a hint of annoyance in his eyes, how could I have been so stupid?

"Yes… thank you" I said still trying to catch my breath "I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried to stand up, it was stupid, I was stupid…"

The annoyance and anger in his eyes grew and I flinched back. As soon as I had done that his expression softened and he raised a gently hand to stroke my face.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's not your fault you just need time to heal, and you are not stupid, don't you ever say that" He smiled at me. I loved his smile, and he was so kind, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I could tell I was going to screw this up.

"I will go get Alice to help you get changed if you want, and I will ask Esme to make you something for breakfast."

I nodded gratefully, I was very hungry. He left softly closing the door behind him and less than a minute later his sister entered the room with a huge grin on her face.

Alice quickly helped me changeinto what she called "A perfect outfit, which complemented my skin tone!" It was a long sleeve dark blue top which hid most of the bruises that had not healed and a pair of combat trousers.

She then helped me hobble down the stairs. I was a bit worried as she was so small yet seemed to be supporting most of my weight!

"You must be Bella" I looked up to see a motherly looking woman as I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Y-yes, are y-you Es-Esme?"

"Yes dear, Edward has told me so much about you. You have nothing to be worried about, you're safe here"

Her expression was so soft and loving that I couldn't help but believe her, and trust her.

"What do you want to eat sweetie?"

"Umm I don't mind…" usually I didn't eat breakfast at home. Charlie gave me only what was left to eat. And with his appetite that wasn't much, and this was the first time that anyone had ever asked me what I wanted, I was shocked to say the least.

Esme seemed to sense my discomfort and instead helped me chose "How about some pancakes dear?"

"Ok, thank you" I muttered.

She smiled encouragingly at me and started cooking as Edward re-entered the room.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Would you like me to introduce you to the rest of my family? I see you have already met my lovely mother." He said smiling.

"Ok… I'd love to meet your family."

I pushed down my uncomfort as his family entered the room. I recognised Emmet from last night, and standing next to him his arm around her waist was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Standing next to them was Alice and another man I was guessing was Jasper.

"Hi" I muttered nervously, not sure what to expect.

"I'm Emmet, we met yesterday" as he finished speaking his booming laugh filled the room. Yesterday in all the panic I hadn't realised just how big he was. He was huge. Just his size made me shiver, I would hate to be on the wrong side of him.

"Bella, High five" he rose his heavily muscled arm as if to slap me. I flinched and hid my face. I felt the tears start falling. What had I done wrong?

"Pl-please d-don't hurt m-me… p-please"

I heard a slap and looked up to see Emmet rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Rosalie.

"Babe I didn't mean to…" he looked over at me "Bella I wont hurt you, I promise."

"I'm sorry" I whispered and Emmet quickly walked over to me and drew me into a hug. I fought the urge to run away for someone so huge he was being so gently, and obviously did care.

"Shh, shh Bella, it's my fault. I act before I think, that's what they always say anyway." He said laughing and pointing a finger at his siblings.

I nodded and wiped away the remaining tears.

As Emmet walked back to the blonde woman Edward wrapped his arm around my waist supporting my weight and started talking again "Next to him is his girlfriend Rosalie and then next to Alice is Jasper, who I'm sure Alice has told you about."

Rosalie walked over to me and gave me a quick hug – "I'm happy you will be staying with us Bella"

Jasper however did not move but just smiled at me from the where he stood. I could swear he wasn't breathing, I must be imagining things.

I turned round to see Carlisle enter through the other door and go and stand next to Esme. He was looking pointedly at Edward who suddenly drew in a loud breath and looked worried.

"Bella, Can we go into the front room? We need to talk about something important…"

**oooo clifhanger... **

**anyway I hope you liked it and please remember to review. Like always sneak-peaks to everyone who does...**

**I also wanted to say that there is a poll on my page about the twilight film, so if you want you can answer that**

**I will try and update soon, and remember to review!!!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone I hope you like chapter 18, i'm sorry i havent updated for so long. **

**I have just finished exams and they ended yesterday, so now i finally have a chance to update !!! woop! so here is chapter 18...**

Chapter 18

BPOV

"Come and sit in the living room, we have to explain some things." Edward sounded really nervous. I glanced round at the others standing there, Alice looked excited, but the others all, like Edward looked worried except Carlisle who seemed to have his poker face on.

I started heading towards the room but stopped as the pain shot through me when I put pressure on my leg. I felt Edward softly pick me up into his arms and carry me gently into the room and place me on the couch.

"Thank you." I muttered quietly, watching his family enter the room.

He nodded and sat down next to me on the love seat; as the rest of his family followed us in and sat on the surrounding couches. All of them still looked nervous, and I couldn't help wondering why.

So I decided to voice my concern "so… what did you want to talk to me about?"

I was getting worried about their expressions. Were they going to tell me they didn't want me anymore, that I had to leave. I couldn't blame them if that was the case; I had no idea why they even invited me in the first place... My train of thought was cut off when Edward started to talk.

"The thing is that we're not like normal people. I don't know if you have noticed anything, but there are certain things like we don't eat… ok, ok to the point. Bella… we're vampires."

It made sense, all of it. That's why Jasper wasn't breathing; did this mean I had to leave? I suddenly felt the room start spinning and I fell into blackness.

EPOV

I had just told Bella the thing we had sworn never to tell a human when she fainted. I quickly caught her and placed her on the couch.

"Carlisle… is she ok?" I know she had only fainted, but I was still worried after all she had been through, it could be something much worse.

He came over to my side and gave Bella a check over. _Don't worry, it's a suspected reaction. We just need to wait for her to wake up, and then see how she feels. If she wants to leave we cannot stop her._

We all just sat there and waited. If my heart could beat it would have been racing. I wanted her to stay with us, to trust us. But if she didn't want to I could not force her, and I hated that.

I saw her eyes flutter and rushed to her side.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked softly brushing the hair from her face.

"d-did you just say th-that you are v-vampires?" she asked her eyes wide.

She started struggling to sit up; I helped her sit up and then answered her question.

"Yes. But we only drink animal blood, not human. Bella I understand if you want to leave and never see us again. We could hurt you by accident more than any human could."

Her eyes started to water as if in fear and she just shook her head.

"N-no. I don't want to leave… if that's ok with you; p-please don't make me. And I don't believe you would ever hurt me. Ch-Charlie he… he…" she broke off sobbing I brought her into my chest and rubbed circles on her back soothing her until she could continue speaking.

"I don't want to leave the only people who have ever been kind to me. You guys could never hurt me like Charlie has done…" she broke off obviously not wanting to continue

"We would never hurt you willingly, never Bella. But being vampires we…Carlisle you can explain it better than me."

_Ok if you want… _"Bella though we only drink blood from animals and call ourselves vegetarians we do crave human blood. I have grown nearly completely immune to it from working in a hospital for over 100 years, but your life would be in danger if you had something as small as a paper cut."

"I understand that. B-but I don't care… I trust all of you, and please please please d-don't make me leave…" she broke down into sobs again and I hugged her closer to my chest.

"Of course not" it was Esme who spoke this time "Bella we would never make you leave. We honestly don't want you to go."

"Is it because of my blood that Jasper didn't come near me this morning?" she asked looking more curious than scared.

Jasper looked guiltily over at Bella "I'm sorry, I have not had as much… practise as the others and I still find human blood the most tempting"

"Don't worry, I don't blame you, it's not your fault" I was shocked that she was taking all of this so calmly when we had just told her we were monsters, the only thing she was scared of was that we would make her leave.

"Bella don't you mind that we're monsters." I spoke, voicing my questions.

"You are not monsters, I know monsters…"

Again I felt the urge to strangle that bastard of father. I held her hand and she smiled gratefully at me.

"Umm… could you please explain the whole vampire thing a bit more…?"

Carlisle started speaking again smiling encouragingly at Bella "well, we were all changed by other vampire's venom. I changed Edward, Esme, Emmet and Rosalie. As I said before we drink blood from animals but there are many other clans who are not as restrained as us" he paused before continuing.

"As vampires we are technically dead therefore we do not need to eat or drink normal food. We also cannot reproduce. We are also a lot stronger than normal humans and it is very hard to kill us. Vampires also have enhanced abilities or powers…"

Alice, back to her usual hyper self interrupted "yeah this is the cool part. Carlisle got enhanced calmness, Esme got her kindness, Rosalie got her looks, Emmet got his strength – as you have probably guessed. Jasper has the power to alter other people's emotions."

She nodded at Jasper and I felt a wave of calm wash over the room, I glanced over at Bella trying to judge her reaction as the Calm sensation lifted.

"That's really… cool! What about you Alice. What can you do?"

"I" Alice said impressively "I can see the future. I get visions of what will happen, though what I see can change by people's choices."

"What about you?" she looked over at me. Her brown eyes dazzling me for a moment.

"I can read what people are thinking"

She looked worried but also quite excited "what am I thinking right now?"

"I don't know" I admitted "I can't read your mind-"

"And you don't know how much it has been bugging him" Alice laughed and I couldn't stop the growl from escaping my lips.

She looked at me and her smile made me smile, for the first time since I met her she looked truly happy "did you just growl?"

**I hope you liked the chapter and I plan on adding in a twist to the plot!**

**Please review, and as usual I will send sneak-peaks to everyone who does...!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note - Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I am sorry if I didn't manage to send a sneak-peak to anyone. I hope you like this chapter and I am sorry for the long wait! I know this will sound odd, but I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Freya who has been really supportive of my story!!! :)**

Chapter 19

EPOV

I was confused about how Bella had so easily accepted that we were vampires but that was out-weighted by how glad I was that she had decided to stay.

It had been three days since we told her about us, and things were going great. I think that she trusts me a lot more and she is defiantly beginning to trust the rest of my family though she still flinches whenever anyone touches her or comes near her.

The rest of my family left to go hunting about a day ago and I wasn't sure when they were expected back, so it was just Bella and I left at home.

I heard Bella coming down the stairs and glanced over just in time to see her foot get caught on the carpet.

I ran vampire speed over to her and caught her, making sure to hold her gently, I could so easily hurt her and the thought alone of doing that made me shudder.

"Thank you… sorry I'm so clumsy." She was looking down at her hands. Softly I lifted her face up to look at me:

"No, don't worry. You should have called me and then I would have helped you. You are still not completely healed."

"I know. I'm sorry."

I hated how she blamed herself for everything, but more I hated how Charlie had made her do that.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't mind." She glanced round the room and her gaze fell on the Piano. "I've never heard you play…"

I picked her up and placed her on the piano stall and then slid down next to her. I started playing Esme's song before flowing into Alice's which just like her was jumpy and fun. When I finished that one I started the tune I had made up for Bella. It started off reasonably sad, but flowed with sweetness and in my opinion was the most beautiful song I had ever played. It suited her.

I stopped and turned to look at her and realised she was crying.

"That was the most beautiful piece I have ever heard…"

"I wrote it for you."

"Really? Thank you… I love it"

I had the sudden urge to kiss her. "Umm, Bella may I…" I reached down and brought her face up to mine.

I paused briefly about an inch away from her lips, judging her reaction. She gave the smallest of nods and then our lips met and the whole world seemed to fade away, it was just me and Bella.

I pulled away not wanting to rush her into anything.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't ha…"

"No… no I'm glad you did…" she leaned forward to kiss me again and this time I didn't pause.

Her lips tasted like strawberries and peppermint, and again I needed to pull away. But this time it was from something more serious.

"Bella, wait…" I pulled away and stopped breathing, waiting for me to regain full control.

She noticed that I had stopped breathing and looked up to my eyes which had probably turned very dark, and her expression changed to one of understanding and of fear. "Oh… do you want me to move?"

"No, I am in control, nothing to worry about." I bent over and gently pecked her forehead before picking her up and walking with her to the couch.

"So do you want to watch a movie?"

She nodded and snuggled into my chest as I switched the VCR on. As I felt her warm breath on my neck I realised just how much I cared for her. I loved her.

BPOV

We had kissed. Edward and I. Kissed

I knew I had liked him, I had just not realised how much. The movie had ended about an hour ago but we had just stayed curled on the couch talking.

"So I've told you my favourite book, what's yours?" I asked Edward.

I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was smiling "Well apart from Harry Potter, To Kill a Mocking Bird is a fantastic Book"

I was just about to ask him if he was joking or not when Alice came bouncing through the door.

"Oh my god, oh my god it finally happened" I realised that she must have seen this in one of her visions.

Emmet followed her in "Way to go little Bro!"

I buried my head into Edwards's chest knowing I was probably beet red by now.

"Ahh come on Bella I was only joking" I looked up at him. "Hey do you wanna play a game"

"umm… ok" Emmet was so sweet sometimes, at the moment he looked just like a five year old who had been told they could eat whatever they wanted in a candy store.

"Cool, JASPER, ROSALIE…"

"There is no need to shout Emmet; we can hear you even if you whisper." Jasper said from the doorway, grinning as his wife came bounding over to him. "So Emmet what did you want to play?"

"How about vampire monopoly…"

I twisted my head so I could see Edward "umm, what is vampire monopoly?"

He sighed before explaining "it's basically like normal monopoly but when you land on someone's lot you can chose to battle to see if you pay. If you win the fight then you don't have to pay anything, I you don't then you have to pay."

"I can see why Emmet likes it!"

"You can play but chose someone else to fight for you if you want." Emmet suggested still looking hopeful and I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Ok… sounds good"

"Cool" Emmet headed out towards the door to go and get the board but stopped when Alice suddenly froze and her eyes clouded over.

"Oh my god, what's happening?" why was no-one else panicking?

"She is having one of her visions" Jasper said quietly from the other couch whilst sending a wave of calm in my direction.

I looked over at Edward and could tell he was concentrating on what Alice was seeing. I glanced back at Alice to see her come out of the vision. Her face was panicked as she looked over at Edward just as the doorbell rang.

**OOO Cliffhanger, I hope you liked the chapter and as usual I will send a sneak-peak to everyone who reviews!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note - Sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope this chapter lives up to expectations! And as always, I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 20**

BPOV

Everyone froze when the heard the knocking and all their expressions slid into a mixture of anger, and worry.

Edward stood up and though his fists were clenched and his face was tight when he spoke his voice was reasonably gentle.

"Bella, stay here. Just for a bit, please just stay here."

I nodded, what was going on? Who was it? Why did Edward look so worried?

Most of the family left the room and went to answer the door leaving Jasper with me. I could feel waves of calm washing over me and wondered why Jasper thought I needed them.

I didn't need vampire hearing to hear what happened next.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

I froze, I could recognise that voice anywhere – Charlie.

I stood up needing to see him, needing to know why he was here. Why he had to have come back to ruin my life.

"Bella…" Jasper started speaking; worry lacing his voice before I cut him off.

"I… I need to, don't worry" I spoke softly but firmly.

I stepped around the corner, afraid of what I would see. Standing in the doorway was the man who had made my life a living hell ever since my mother died. He looked tired and dishevelled. But there was no mistaking the smell coming off him. He was drunk, very drunk.

"Ch-Charlie…"

Everyone's heads spun round to look at me. Edward came over to my side, rubbing soothing circles on my back. Trying to push me back, gently in to the living room.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean… I didn't mean to…" he started to break down. "I'm sorry; I promise I will never hurt you again."

I spoke before Edward could interrupt me "Charlie I-I can't. So many times before you have promised the same thing, how can I trust y-"

I didn't get any further before he reached forward and grasped my hands. "Bella forgive me"

Edward stiffened beside me, and when Carlisle spoke his normally calm voice was laced with anger.

"Charlie, I think you should leave now."

"No she is my daughter. She is mine and she will come with me"

He was getting angry, I had seen this so many times. My heart started beating faster and I tried to pull away, but his grip tightened, and I could feel my eyes welling up. He was squeezing right were one of my cuts were just healing.

A Growl was starting and I could tell it was from Edward "Charlie, let go of her now, I swear if you don't I wi-"

Charlie suddenly and with no warning pulled out his gun, and tugged me forward, jabbing the gun at my head. With one hand and with the other grabbing hold of my hair and making me gasp from the pain.

"SHE WILL COME WITH ME"

I tried to be as still as possible. My heart was beating faster than ever and I knew tears were now falling steadily from my eyes. Edwards's eyes were now as black as coal.

"Don't think of doing anything sonny boy. If you do I will put a bullet in this slut." He jammed the gun harder in to my head.

My tears were blurring my vision, but I could see that everyone had frozen.

"Now Bella, you are going to come with me…"

He started walking backwards out of the door, pulling me by the hair making me wince in pain. I stumbled as he led me down the stairs causing him to hit me in the ribs and jam the gun even harder into my head.

I doubled over from the pain. I could see Edward and his family slowly following us down, and I could see the desperate expression on Edwards face.

"Don't worry… I-I will b-be fine" I couldn't speak loudly from the pain but I knew they would hear.

"Shut up you little bitch and get in the car" Charlie whispered menacingly in my ear as he opened the car door and shoved me roughly inside before storming round to the over side.

"Edward, I-I love you" I whispered as Charlie started driving away, the gun still in his lap.

EPOV

I felt like breaking down into sobs, but I knew I couldn't. I had to stay strong, for Bella.

I watched the car start and pull away from the drive and start to speed of down the road. That was when I heard the best four words of my life if they had been in a different circumstance.

"Edward, I-I love you" her voice was so broken; she sounded like she had given up hope.

That was it I needed to go, go now, to save her from that bastard.

I immediately felt two pairs of arms grip my shoulders. "Edward, this is not helping save Bella," Carlisle spoke loudly and the anger lacing his voice was now evident "we need to come up with a plan, and quickly."

I stopped struggling and listened to what he was saying.

"We need to be careful whatever we do, he still has the gun and with one wrong move he could shoot Bella."

I glanced around at my family, listening to their thoughts.

Esme was standing in the corner sobs wracking her body _oh poor baby, poor baby._

_Let's go, I wanna smash his head in. I wanna fight that bastard._ Emmet as usual wanted to fight, that was his solution.

Jasper was concentrating on trying to calm everyone and Rosalie was thinking basically the same as Emmet.

Alice however was feeling guilty _oh Edward, I'm so sorry I didn't see it happening. At first he just wanted to talk… his mood and decision changed so quickly. I'm so sorry._

"It's not your fault Alice; you couldn't have seen this coming. But I should have, it's my fault, I should have been more careful…" I paused, trying not to break down. "But we will get her back, now what is the plan."

**Hope you liked the chapter, I will update sooner than before, I promise! I will be sending a sneak peak to everyone who reviews as usual, so please review!**


	22. Author's Note

**Dear Readers**

**I just wanted to let all of you know I will be updating very soon, the reason I haven't lately is I have been away on holiday, but now I am back I can finish off the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long, hopefully you will all like the next chapter when i update! **

**I also wanted to tell you guys this story has been nominated for a moonlight award! If you would like to have a look and/or vote you can find the link on NikkiMCR 's profile page.**

**Thanks for the patience, I promise to update soon.**

**Lucy xxx**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone, sorry it took so long for me to update but here is chapter 21. I also want to let you know that i am going to post up a new one-shot soon for a challenge someone i know has set up. I hope you all read it and please review... and if you like it vote for me!**

**Chapter 21**

EPOV

"As I said before, we need to be very careful. We can't let Bella to get hurt."

Though I was organising everyone calmly inside I was panicking. Carlisle's calm façade made everything seem just a little bit better.

"Emmett can you follow the car, and see where he goes. Keep your phone on the whole time." Emmet nodded quickly and ran vampire speed from the room. Edward then turned to Alice "Can you see what will happen?"

"No, he keeps changing his mind on what he is going to do and where he is going to go." Alice muttered concentrating on what could happen.

I looked into Alice's mind and concentrated on seeing what she had seen in her visions.

Any of the options were awful. In the first of her visions I saw Charlie standing over a cowering Bella and then proceded to kick her repeatedly in the stomach, showing no mercy. My anger was rising but I concentrated on the second vision; Charlie was standing near a small house with another greasy looking man, they were talking quietly and then shook hands. And I could see the exchange of money, as if they were completing a business deal. I then saw Charlie roughly shove Bella towards the man before walking off. The look on her face was awful; desperate, as she stumbled towards the men I could see tears streaking down her face. The next vision was of Charlie and Bella in his cruiser. He pulled over to the side of the road, and with no warning he raised the gun and pulled the …

I couldn't stand to watch anymore I was now even more fearful for my angel. How could he do that?

At that moment I was sure my eyes were getting darker, even if it seemed impossible.

"We can't just sit here, we need to do something. Before, before…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. To say the one thing I feared the most.

Just as Carlisle was about to reply the home phone rang. I rushed to answer it immediately knowing the only person who would be calling at this time was Emmet.

I spoke as soon as the phone was against my ear "What's happened? Where is she?"

"That bastard is heading back towards the house; he is about half way there at the moment. He is not driving that quickly so he should be there in about 10 minutes. Edward… what's the plan, we have to do something?"

"I know, Hold on…"

I didn't need to explain what Emmet had told me as I knew my family had heard. I turned to face them all before speaking

"It is probably safest for Bella if we wait until they are both in the house, then we also don't need to worry about others seeing anything either. As soon as he drops his attention, even if it is for the briefest of seconds we need to get the gun away from him. Once that's happened, it will be easy to get Bella, and then we can do something about Charlie… Alice can you see if it will work?"

I could tell she was concentrating hard as she spoke "Not at the moment no, but I agree with the plan. I don't want to leave Bella with him longer than needed."

I nodded and looked around; I wanted to go as quickly as possible, I needed to save her. "Ok, let's go…"

BPOV

I couldn't stop shaking as I felt the fear course through my veins, I was so scared. Why did Charlie have to come now, he had ruined everything. Now I would probably never see Edward again.

Thinking of this I couldn't hold the sobs back any longer, and I shook as they racked through my body.

I gasped for air and Charlie spun round and glared at me "I said shut up bitch"

He swung his hand holding the gun at my face. My head spun as the cold metal hit solidly against my face. The bruises on my face were just fading but from the intense stinging where the gun had hit I knew I would have a fresh bruise on my cheek.

I tried to stop sobbing so that he wouldn't hit me again but the tears still slid silently down my face.

We stopped suddenly and I looked around, frantically trying to gage where we were. He had brought me back to my house, the hell hole I had had to live in for most of my life.

"Get out!" Charlie yelled in my face.

I was frozen with fear "W-wh…"

He swung the gun round so it was pointing right between my eyes. "I SAID GET OUT." He yelled again

I shakily opened the door and tripped as I got out. Charlie grabbed my hair as I fell, probably yanking some of it out. I yelped and he quickly pulled me inside and slammed the door and closed all of the blinds.

Oh Edward I though, please save me…

EmPOV - (Emmet)

I watched as the car pulled up in the driveway. And I heard Charlie give an order to Bella and then her stutter a reply before he pointed the gun at her face and started shouting.

I then watched as she triped out of the car but because she was shaking so much, that bastard, apparently her father stormed around the car caught her by her hair making her scream from pain and started to drag her to the house.

How could he do that to Bella? To my little sister?

I had to fight against my brotherly instincts which were to go and grab her and run, or to pound his slimy face into the ground. But I knew I had to wait for the others to arrive.

As I was thinking this they had already entered the house and Charlie had shut both the door and the blinds. Even though I could still hear Bella's muffled sniffing.

"Emmett" I heard a frantic voice call from behind me.

I spun round even though I knew who it was. Edward looked like a complete mess as he ran up to me followed closely by the rest of my family.

"she is inside with Charlie. He has closed all the blinds in the front room, but we should be able to go in through the kitchen, there is a back door."

"Ok, we all know the plan. Let's go."

**Hope you like it, I will definately update as soon as I can, I will also try and send sneak-peaks to everyone who reviews. Please read the new one shot i will post up soon... and review!**


End file.
